


Pretty in Pink

by chaosform



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Prompt from @otp-prompts-for-you:Person A: Stop laughing! I'm angry!Person B: I'm sorry but you're really cute like this.Person A: Yeah, and you're really cute with a broken nose.Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Pretty in Pink

I had a horrible day at work, someone put a potion in my lunch that turned my hair pink, and later when I was walking home, someone called me cute! Me, cute! Cute, me! Those two words should never be in the same sentence, I have done terrible things, I am not a good person, nor am I small and fluffy. Cute is not a descriptor for me. Of course when I explain this to Harry, once I'm finally in the relative safety of our apartment, he starts laughing!

"Stop laughing! I'm angry!" I yell at him in the most dignified way possible.

"I'm sorry but you're really cute like this" he barely gets out before doubling over laughing again.

"Yeah, and you're really cute with a broken nose." I say with a confident smirk, that'll make him stop laughing. He does stop laughing, but to my surprise he starts smirking instead.

"You really think so?", he grins wider.

He's going to be the death of me, I can never predict what he's going to do. If he killed me now I probably would still be happy. Stupid, crazy, and in love, that's me. I drown in those green eyes, and stare at those those devious lips daily now. I never saw this coming, I never expected to see the fruition of my obsession, I'm shocked speechless for a few seconds, but I recover in time to say, "You're cute in everything"

"Well I think you look best in nothing", he's still grinning like Cheshire cat, and it's stupidly sexy.

Savior of the wizarding world, more like tempter of the sinful. I honestly don't understand how we got here, but I'm not complaining, especially if it means Harry will drag me to our bedroom later. For now, I relish our much more playful banter.


End file.
